


Don't leave your father and emo unsupervised

by Tiefling_Writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, dont try this at home kids, except the twins aren't friends they're siblings, heelys, pocket dimension 'everyone is friends' verse, there's barely any patton/roman tbh, trust me theres a difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefling_Writes/pseuds/Tiefling_Writes
Summary: The mindscape is super peaceful today!but wait, where are Patton and Virgil....?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don't leave your father and emo unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tumblr post and i knew i needed to write this.

The mindscape was lively and _relatively_ peaceful.

Logan sat on the couch, reading a book about modern slang. Occasionally he paused to scribble a few notes into a journal.

Janus shuffled a deck of...playing card? It was difficult to tell. Every time his hand flipped a card over, the design seemed to change into a tarot deck, before finding its way to become a playing card again. 

The twins were sitting on the carpet being, well, twins. Technically they were playing Uno. However, the card game kept becoming a wrestling match. 

No one knew where Patton and Virgil were, and no one had seen them all day. 

"Hey, guys," Roman said as he tried to escape the headlock Remus had him in. "does anyone know where–" there was a 'wack!' sound, and he now had Remus in a headlock instead. "–where Patton and Virge are? I haven't seen them all day!"

"You've also been wrestling with Remus all day." Logan pointed out, putting his book down. 

"We're not wrestling! We're playing Uno!" Remus said before Roman yelped. " _OW_ ! You are an absolute _villain._ I can't believe you _bit_ me, I hoped you brushed your teeth this morning–"

Logan tuned the siblings out and turned to Janus instead. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Virgil or Patton either. Do you know where they are, Janus?"

"Mhmm... I can't say I do. Virgil is probably in his room, but it's not like Patton to be gone."

"Well perhaps–"

The logical side was cut off by a shrill scream that came from outside the house. A scream that was instantly recognizable as Pattons. Then, before anyone in the living room could react, there was another panicked voice. " _OH MY GOD PATTON OH MY GOD WAIT!"_

Janus threw down his cards, Logan put his book down without saving his place, and the twins stopped fighting. Both summoned and brandished their weapons. "Patton is in danger! We must vanquish the threat!" "Whoever's messing with him is gonna get _dis-fucking-membered!_ "

Before Logan or Janus could even stand up, the twins rushed outside screaming various battle calls. Of course, the other sides followed. 

They all stopped in their tracks, however, upon seeing the scene in front of them. 

Patton, arms flailing, rolled down the hill–on _Heelys_ of all things–at an _ungodly_ speed. Virgil was in tow, on Heelys of his own, in a sort of Naruto run stance. "PATTON YOU'LL BE OKAY! JUST KEEP YOUR ARMS OUT AND YOUR KNEES SORTA BENT!!!" 

The four other sides were at the bottom of the hill, with the twins in the direct path of the sides barrelling down the hill. 

"OH HI KIDDOS!!"

"ROMAN, REMUS! WATCH OUT!"

What happened next was a blur of wheels, flying through the air, and an impressive amount of swearing. 

In the end, though, Patton had landed on/been caught by Roman.

Patton just giggled. "Thank you, Roman! You really are a prince charming!"

Roman wheezed. "Anytime...!"


End file.
